


Once More Is All I Ask

by RockingAndRolling



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically what I want to happen to me in college, Escort Service, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sugar Daddy AU without the Daddy kink, characters might be OOC, first fic, like by five years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingAndRolling/pseuds/RockingAndRolling
Summary: Lacy's job pays well, as any good escort service does, but it doesn't cover tuition. Is that why she accepted this man's offer to pay for... well anything she wanted? Or is it because on the past three jobs, he treated her like a person instead of an accessory? Or it's probably the fact that she would be fired if she wouldn't accept this glorious contract. At least he's pretty to look at!First few chapters set in New Orleans because that's the only big city I know well





	Once More Is All I Ask

Lacy sipped at the sparkling water she was given. It was bitter and gave a bad aftertaste, but it gave off the appearance of champagne, so she drank it while her customer held her hip as he chatted with a politician. His hands were gross and sweaty, and she noticed that he was talking nervously about a bill that would ‘certainly be beneficial to both of us.’ But, she wasn’t supposed to be listening. So, instead of listening to the ‘boring’ conversation, she sipped her faux-champagne and examined the museum they were standing in.

The ceiling arched high over their heads, held up seemingly by columns designed in the style of the ancient Greeks. On the edges of the room alternated artifacts and paintings. Oh, how she wanted to see them up close, but her customer held her tight to him, like he was afraid she would run off and tell the nearest reporter that he used the escort service.

She sipped her sparkling water again, wishing it was alcohol. He signed up for ‘after party service’, which meant all she had to do was lie back and wish he at least had a pleasant face to look at. Despite the mask placed securely on his face, she had a sneaking suspicion that he did not have ex-wives for his appearance. Maybe it was the three moles on his chin, or the fact that his mask was almost full face. At least this job gave her five hundred dollars, enough to pay off her textbook fees.

Soon enough, her customer let her go to relieve himself and probably feel up another waitress. She took the advantage of having a free thirty minutes to explore the main room. She grabbed a little sushi roll from a plate and made her way to an old sash in the corner of the hall. As she was reading the description engraved on the plaque, she felt someone move to stand beside her.

She glanced to her left at the stranger. “May I help you?” She asked, curious on why such a handsome man would approach. She steeled herself for the worst. Either he was going to assume she was her customers girlfriend, or realize she was an escort, and request her service (which was not allowed by the employees to accept face to face for their safety and the potential client’s dignity), and both tended to get awkward.

“Just curious to see what attracted your attention. Harold’s partners tend to be uninterested with anything else but the gold on his wrist.” He was British, which was odd, since they were in New Orleans. Must be a traveling businessman. That dyed his hair white? That is odd. He noticed her attention to his hair. “Ah, I do not dye my hair. And no, I am not albino either.” He said, voice losing some of the enthusiasm it had held.

Lacy blinked, blushing a bit at the fact she offended him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It just… It’s very easy to attract my attention.” She said. “And to appease your curiosity, I have always been interested in history and what we left behind.” She looked to her reflection, adjusting her mask and strands of hair that were coming loose. “And… I am far different than Harold’s partners. In fact, you won’t be seeing me on his arm after this event, I can tell you that.”

“Spurned by the fact he attempts to woo the female servers? Or are you just a serial romancer?” Though he sounded humored by his suggestions, there was a hint of displeasure, as if the thought that she would affirm his second theory he would be upset.

“My reasons are my own.”

“Oh, are they now? Does Harold know them?”

“Mr. Thibedoux knows nothing of me other than my face and name.”

“Oh?” He asked, eyes gleaming at the slight bit of information he obtained. “Mr.? So formal, young madam. I was not aware Harold liked such games.”

“And what are you to know what he likes in the bedroom?” Lacy teased. “With how much you flirt, you did not give off the type that you enjoyed the company of men like Mr. Thibedoux.”

His face went red, and after a brief pause he laughed. “You surprise me. Not many young ladies that attend are able to banter.”

This irked her a bit. Of course, he would assume she was ‘different’ because she wasn’t playing her part. “Then you do now know them. Most put on a ditsy farce to make rich men like you feel better.” She said.

He seemed surprised. “My apologies. I… have never thought about it that way.” He said gently. He was about to say something when Harold approached. “Ah, there you are, dear. It is near time for us to go.” He said, shooting a glare at the man she was talking to, though she didn’t know why. A contract is a contract. “Perhaps you two can catch up another time.” With that she was practically dragged away and into the warm evening.

* * *

As soon as she got in the car, Harold’s lips were on her neck and his hand slipping up her dress, grabbing at her thigh. She resigned herself to putting the mask back on for the next few hours. She never let him get more that groping in during the drive, though, she had standards.

As he led her up the stairs to his home, kissing her with lips that tasted of wine, she wished she was back at her dorm. At least there she wouldn’t have to put up with him spending ten minutes outside messing up her lipstick.

As he clumsily unlocked the door and pulled her upstairs to the master bedroom, being fooled by her playful touches and airy giggles, she wished she was back at the museum, taking in the history.

As he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, confirming her earlier suspicions about his face by taking off the mask, she wished she could have asked some politicians about upcoming bills, or talked to the reporter, just to piss her boss off.

As he dragged her into a messy kiss and pushed her onto her back with a little too much force, she wished she had gotten that man’s name before she was pulled away. But for now, she was stuck where she was, no hope of escaping the situation, and the rather small thing poking at her leg.

Because she really needed that five hundred dollars, and money is money.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no idea how often this will get worked on, but if i get enough encouragement my need to please will get this finished!


End file.
